1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to accessing recorded multimedia content, and more specifically, to accessing recorded multimedia content stored on a digital multimedia recorder following loss of contact with a service provider network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital multimedia recorders may record multimedia content received from a service provider network. To access the multimedia content, the digital multimedia recorder may require constant communication with the service provider network. Therefore, if connectivity to the service provider network is lost, the digital multimedia recorder may enter a sleep mode or otherwise severely limit access to the multimedia content until the connection to the service provider network is restored.